Elite Members Only
Non-store clothes include all the limited edition items in the store, items won in Fashion Flipper and items which can be acquired via It or Miss. Elite Members is a more expensive collection. Items typically range 15.000 to 50.000 It Girl cash. Most are extremely splendid and well worth the price to a certain extent. They will be rather expensive to beginner players, though. Categories: 'Dresses' * CASH EMO DRESSES ' Elite Members Collection (1).jpg Elite Members Collection (2).jpg Elite Members Collection (3).jpg Elite Members Collection (4).jpg Elite Members Collection (5).jpg Elite Members Dresses New (1).jpg Elite Members Dresses New (2).jpg Elite Members Dresses New (3).jpg Elite Members Dresses New (4).jpg Elite Members Dresses New (5).jpg Elite Members Dress Collection Item (1).jpg Elite Members Dress Collection Item (2).jpg Elite Members Dress Collection Item (3).jpg Elite Members Dress Collection Item (4).jpg ScreenHunter_56 Jul. 14 22.40.jpg Marissa Vintage Hollywood Gown Elite Members Hotness 52 Costs 300 FBC.png 4.png emo9.png emo13.png emo25.png emo26.png emo27.png EM1302.jpg|Pink Summer Stripes Dress EMO1405.jpg|Jeans Stripe Dress Black Dress Sweet Kiss.JPG|'Black Dress Sweet Kiss''' Pink Ribbon Dress.JPG|'Pink Ribbon Dress' ' * PREMIUM EMO DRESSES 5.png 6.png emo1.png emo03.png 7.png 8.png emo08.png EMO2.png emo10.png emo11.png emo12.png emo14.png emo15.png emo16.png emo17.png emo18.png emo19.png emo20.png emo21.png emo22.png emo23.png emo24.png PALMS730.jpg|Flirty Fuchsia Prom Dress Elite Members Only Costs: 350 FBC Hot: Depends on your level ScreenHunter_08 Sep. 18 17.08.jpg|Blue Beaded Sheer Gown '''Costs: 400 FBC' EMO1389.jpg|Sheer Red Layers Gown emdressvd.png|Hot Pink Gorgeous Flower Dress emo1482.jpg|Chartreuse Tea Party Dress emo1481.jpg|Golden Purple Brazilian Carnival Suit emo1483.jpg|Silver Red Brazilian Carnival Costume emo1484.jpg|Golden Green Brazilian Carnival Costume Tops 'Blouses:' 'Jackets:' ' emo1485.jpg|Orange Brazilian Carnival Wings emo1486.jpg|Golden Brazilian Carnival Wings emo1487.jpg|Green Brazilian Carnival Wings ' 'Skirts' ScreenHunter_139 Jul. 31 18.01.jpg 'Shorts' 'Pants' 'Leggins:' ' emo1488.jpg|'Flower Print Tights''' Halloween Leggins.JPG|'Halloween Leggins' Iridescent Leggins.JPG|'Iridescent Leggins' ' Accessories 'Shoes' ' Em1.png|Rose Ladylike Pumps Elite Members Only Hot: Depends on level em6.png|Magenta Black Trim Pumps Elite Members Only Hot: Depends on level em7.png|Powder Room Pumps Elite Members Only Hot: Depends on level elitemembers01.jpg|Ankle Bow Pumps Elite Members Only Hot: Depends on level Star1040_Imports.jpg|Purple Jewel Gloss Pump Elite Members Only Hotness: Depends on your level Pink Pop Star Platforms Costs 250 FBC.jpg|Pink Pop Star Platforms Elite Members Only Costs: 250 FBC PALMS735.jpg|Pink Button Pumps Elite Members Only Costs: 250 FBC Hot: Depends on your level emo28.png Deep Purple Bite Platforms.JPG|Deep Purple Bite Platforms Ivory Mesh Pumps.JPG|'Ivory Mesh Pumps' Pink Flower Print Heels.JPG|'Pink Flower Print Heels' Jeweled T Strap Pumps.JPG|'Jeweled T Strap Pumps' Golden Gladiator Samba Boots.JPG|'Golden Gladiator Samba Boots' Silver Gladiator Samba Boots.JPG|'Silver Gladiator Samba Boots' Pink Waterproof Half Boots.JPG|'Pink Waterproof Half Boots' Cheerful Stripped Gumboots.JPG|'Cheerful Stripped Gumboots' ' 'Bags' ' em2.png|Green Leather Envelop Clutch Elite Members Only Hot: Depends on level em3.png|Silver Crystals Clutch Elite Members Only Hot: 22 em8.png|Chartreuse Long Bag Elite Members Only Hot: Depends on your level em393.jpg|Black and White Beach Bag Elite Members Only Hot: Depends on your level PALMS732.jpg|Multi Colored Sequin Clutch Elite Members Only Costs: 300 FBC Hot: Depends on your level Green Python Purse.JPG|'Green Python Purse' Sailor Inspired Mini Bag.JPG|'Sailor Inspired Mini Bag' Pink Flower Print Handbag.JPG|'Pink Flower Print Handbag' emo1494.jpg|Sweet Pink Sequin Bag FBC Blue leather bag.JPG|'Blue Leather Bag' Sandy Beach Bag.JPG|'Sandy Beach Bag' Lush Floral Bag.JPG|'Lush Floral Bag' ' 'Jewelry' ' em4.png|Gold Fringed Necklace Elite Members Only Hot: Depends on level em5.png|Silver and Gold Coral Earrings Elite Members Only Hot: Depends on level Elite Members Items 34567887533 (3).jpg|Sundial Earrings Elite Members Only Hotness: Depends on your level Elite Members Items 34567887533 (1).jpg Elite Members Items 34567887533 (2).jpg em338_Imports.jpg|Sophisticated Drop Necklace Elite Members Only Costs: 300 FBC EM997.jpg|Turquoise Glittering Necklace Elite Members Only Costs: 300 FBC emo1489.jpg|Pink Diamond Heart Necklace emo1490.jpg|Pink Diamond Heart Ring emo1491.jpg|Pink Diamond Heart Earrings emo1492.jpg|Bead Embroidered Necklace emo1493.jpg|Extravagant Diamond Necklace Gold Bracelet with White Enamel and Rubies.JPG|'Gold Bracelet with White Enamel and Rubies' Gold Necklace with Rubies.JPG|'Gold Necklace with Rubies' Blue Yellow Feather Necklace.JPG|'Blue Yellow Feather Necklace' Boho-chic Webbing Bracelet.JPG|'Boho-chic Webbing Bracelet' Afro Style Necklace.JPG|'Afro Style Necklace' Afro Style Earrings.JPG|'Afro Style Earrings' Unicorn Necklace.JPG|'Unicorn Necklace' Unicorn Earrings.JPG|'Unicorn Earrings' ' 'Swimwear' ScreenHunter_138 Jul. 29 16.24.jpg 'Other''' Category:It Girl Category:Non-Store Clothes Category:Incomplete Article